Daniella
Daniella is a major antagonist of the 2005 survival horror videogame, Haunting Ground. She displays severe mental instability during her pursuit of Fiona Belli. She is a resident and sole maid of Belli Castle, often seen preparing meals and cleaning during early progression of the game. She wears a long, blue-green maid dress with a stylized Caduceus symbol on her shoulder. In Hard Mode, Daniella's dress is a deep red color. She was voiced by Moira Quirk. History Fiona first encounters Daniella in the castle's guest room, who seems very unemotional and distant to her. Daniella provides Fiona basic clothing and then leaves. It appears that Daniella had already known about Fiona, possibly from Lorenzo, as she seems prepared for Fiona's arrival in the castle. Later, Fiona encounters Daniella in the castle's kitchen preparing dinner. Eventually, Fiona peers into a peephole in one of the castle's rooms and observes Daniella being repeatedly slapped by Riccardo; Daniella is aware of Fiona's presence and smiles back at her. Once Debilitas is defeated by Fiona, Daniella appears out of nowhere and urges Fiona to attend dinner. In an awkward conversation in the castle's dining room, Fiona sits before Daniella who tells her that she cannot taste or experience pain and pleasure; Fiona, being uncomfortable, leaves the room to go rest in the guest room. A few moments later, Daniella reappears in Fiona's guest room and places her hand on her womb, causing Fiona to awaken. Cuts and bruises can be seen on Daniella's palm and fingertips, implying that she cut herself to try and feel pain. Daniella then repeatedly bashes her head against the guest room's window, causing a piece to come loose and she begins to pursue Fiona with it throughout the castle. Daniella's end comes when Fiona and Hewie enter a stargazing room and face her in a boss fight. A mirror is revealed beneath her and, at the sight of her reflection, Daniella screams at such a high pitch that the glass above her shatters. A huge shard then falls down upon her, impaling her through her abdominal area. With the last of her energy, she smiles, happy that she has finally experienced pain, and is able to die peacefully. Personality Initially, Daniella seems emotionless and apathetic. She hardly speaks more than absolutely necessary, but is prone to erratic mood swings, split personalities, maniacal laughter and screaming, and violent body/head twitching spasms. Daniella strives for perfection, and her desire to be the "perfect woman" has led her to levels of instability. She occasionally walks and moves like a robot or marionette. Fiona describes Daniella as "the maid from hell". Daniella may have a split personality disorder, alternating between intentions of murder to ignoring Fiona altogether for "cleaning time". Her palm has cuts and her fingertips are bloody, implying that she may cut herself to try to feel pain, although this minor detail is never mentioned in the game. It also could be accidents from handling knives as she cooks, for she cannot feel pain. Daniella may not even feel sadness or depression, but blunted affect (no emotion). Daniella dislikes looking at herself in the mirror, hating herself because she is "incomplete" and mirrors act as a reminder, and will shriek at the sight of her reflection. All of the mirrors and reflections in the Old Mansion are draped because Daniella does not want to look at her reflection. Daniella chases after Fiona out of envy that Fiona has human qualities. Daniella has a strong complex towards females because they can give birth while she can't, and is possibly a misogynist (hater of women). Fiona possesses the Azoth, which Daniella believes will make herself fully human and "complete". With limited knowledge of alchemy, Daniella believes that if Fiona is killed, she can simply take it from her corpse after ripping out her uterus. Quotes }} Trivia *Daniella became an instant fan favorite of the game. *Her area theme is "Stalking Insanity", stalker theme is "Something Lacking" and boss theme is "Last Daniella". *Her full name may be "Daniella Belli", considering how she was "adopted" by Lorenzo. However, this is technically an unknown assumption. *It is possible that what Daniella is seen cooking in a pot at the beginning of the game is the remains of a human being, possibly Fiona's mother, Ayla Belli or a female homunculus similar to the one that Fiona saw in a water-filled tank in Riccardo's laboratory. Fiona comments that it looks something like "angel hair pasta." (Ayla and the female homunculus possess fine, blonde hair.) Later on, Fiona will comment that "the pot is filled with what look like tendrils. Wait a second, this looks like...human hair!" *Since Fiona feels exhausted and tired after, some theorize Daniella poisoned the soup, probably with a sleeping drink, similar to what Mary Barrows did to Jennifer Simpson in Clock Tower: The First Fear. *The way Daniella admires her glass shard is very similar to what Stephanie Tate does with her knife in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Navigation Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Stalkers Category:Tragic Category:Evil Creation Category:Brutes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:On & Off Category:Clock Tower Villains Category:Pawns Category:Game Bosses Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Grey Zone Category:Horror Villains Category:Servant of Hero Category:Serial Killers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Necessary Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Perverts Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Envious Category:Enigmatic Category:Rogues Category:Master Orator Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Greedy Category:Non-Action Category:Damned Souls Category:Vengeful Category:Self-Aware Category:Delusional Category:Vandals Category:Symbolic Category:Genderless Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice